Run Away Revelations
by crazyisgood4792
Summary: Sam has a vision of an unknown creature attacking a woman. Will he wait for his brother to help, or run away to save the woman. This is my first fan fiction. Set after Heart. Chapter 20 The final up now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I have done Fan Fiction so enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_"__HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!__"__ screamed a barefooted woman, whilst running down route 87 in the Adirondack Park. There were a few drops of blood down the road that had came from the woman__'__s face. The blood had been trickling down from a slash near her eyebrow. _

_The woman's blouse had slits through it and a few blood stains. Her trousers were slightly torn at the bottom. Her outfit once looked like an office worker's outfit. The woman must of been returning home from work, when she got the mysterious puncture in one of her car tyres._

_Behind the woman there was a black figure, stealthily chasing her. It's fingers were knives and they shone in the moonlight as the figure ducked in and out of the shadows._

_The dark, shadowy figure was running faster and faster and was quickly catching up with the woman. Finally it was close enough to knock the woman down onto the ground. The figure was then kneeling over the woman, to stop her from struggling. Its' sparkling white teeth peered out of its mouth with saliva dripping off of them onto the woman's face. It then started to slash into her with its sharp knife fingers._

_The only thing she could do was scream. Her piercing screech echoed around the empty park. Then there was only silence._

"Sam! Sammy! Calm down. It's OK, I'm here." It was the familiar voice of Sam's older brother Dean. He was sitting on the edge of Sam's bed looking over him, holding on to his arms, "Hey. You OK?"

Sam opened his eyes slowly and his brother stood up and went to get him a drink of water. He sat up quickly, he was still in his jeans and one of his flannel shirts. They had just came back from doing a job with an angered spirit, and had stopped at the motel for a quick break.

"Yeah, I'm OK" Sam replied. He was a bit shocked and running out of breath.

Dean put the glass on the bedside table. He wasn't sure Sam was OK so he sat opposite him on his bed. Sam had slowed down his breathing and started to massage the temples of his head, to calm down the head ache he always got after a vision. Dean watched him do this for about ten minutes and finally decided that it would be best if Sam was left with his thoughts for a while.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some gas. You gonna be OK for a while?"

Yeah. OK." Sam replied, half asleep, sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

"Right. Be back soon." Dean said just before walking out of the motel room.

Sam heard the door of the Impala shut and then the revs of the car, just before Dean speeded away to the nearest gas station.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this so far. The chapter is a bit short but please write reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again. Hope you are enjoying it so far.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, with a few beads of sweat still dripping down his face from his forehead. He wiped the back of his left hand across his forehead then lied back down on his bed.

The morning light shone through the lonely window of the room upon him. Sam lied there on his back going over in his head about what had happened in his dream. He remembered seeing a sign saying Route 87 and then he later remembered seeing a welcome sign to the Adirondack Park.

Sam sat up on his bed going over and over the dream. He had to figure out when it would happen, so he could go and save the woman. He had closed his eyes and was thinking long and hard on the moon. Suddenly he opened his eyes. He had figured out that it was a full moon. So that meant it would happen tonight or tomorrow. He quickly stood up off of his bed.

_'I need to help that woman. Should I tell Dean? Hurry up Dean, if we are going to save this woman. He's probably only just filled the car up so he won't be back for a while. No. I'm not going to let that innocent woman die because he wouldn't hurry up and I had a chance to save her.' _Sam thought while he was pacing around the room.

He quickly grabbed Dean's knife, he knew Dean always kept it under his pillow encase of unexpected guests, and then he grabbed one of his guns from his bag. He then grabbed his jacket with his room key and wallet and headed out off the room. He had locked the door and walked away.

Meanwhile, Dean had already got some gas and had stopped at a side café on the way back, to get some breakfast for him and Sam. He didn't stay long but he had time to chat up the waitress, but didn't get her number. After admitting defeat he paid the bill, with a small tip, then went out to his beloved Impala to go back to the motel.

He put the food on the passenger seat and drove as quickly as he could, back to the motel.

He later pulled into the motel's car park, and parked outside the room he was staying in. He grabbed the food, which he hadn't already eaten, and shut and locked the car door. He walked over to his room and put his spare hand on the handle. He tried to turn the door handle but the door was locked.

_'Why the hell did you lock the door Sammy?'_ Dean thought whilst he was fumbling around in his jacket pocket for his keys.

_'Well if he has gone to sleep, I can't blame him. Knowing what we do. A Demon could show up at any time.'_

Dean found the key and silently placed it into the lock. He gently pushed the door open and came in silently.

As he shut the door behind he said "Hey, Sammy I brought us some food."

There was no reply so Dean walked in further and was just about to throw Sam's food on him, when he realised that Sam had gone.

"Sam?"

* * *

**My chapters seem to be a bit short but oh well. Please review to give me ideas on improving my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for still reading. Enjoy. This is one of the longest ones so far.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean shouted angrily, although he was really more annoyed that he had ran away again. Last time it wasn't really him though. This time it was him. It had to be him because he had a charm to keep demons out.

Dean started to pace around the room thinking about where he could have gone and why. He was about to call Sam when he saw his mobile, still on the bedside table next to the full glass of water he made for him.

Dean started to pack their stuff before he went searching for his little brother. He had found out that Sam had taken a gun so he knew he must be hunting something. It was all packed apart from his knife, so he reached under his pillow for his knife and found that it wasn't there.

_"Sammy, if your gonna go alone, at least don't take my stuff! Well I guess it is an improvement, my knife and his gun.' Dean thought as he quickly laughed to himself, 'He must be after something in his vision. It was so obvious he had a vision and he didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me Sammy?'_

He grabbed all of their gear and went out of the room. He shut and locked the door behind him and headed to his baby, the Impala. He gently threw their stuff in and headed over to the motel reception, after he made sure he had locked the Impala.

He opened the door to the reception and headed inside. There was no-one behind the counter so he quickly rang the bell. After a while a man came out from the room at the back. Dean looked at his badge to find out his name, Earl it said. Dean asked the man if he knew where Sam had gone, The tall guy with him who had the long dark hair.

"Yeah I know the guy. He came in and gave his key in minutes after you left. Nice car by the way."

"Thanks. Do you know where he was heading?" Dean asked. He had quickly changed the topic back to where Sam had gone because that was more important than talking about his car.

"Yeah, kind of. He walked after saying that you would be coming in to pay later. He looked troubled, like he had something big on his mind. He then walked over to that phone," Earl said whilst pointing across the road through the window to a phone box, "He made a few phone calls and then left in a passing taxi, a few minutes before you came back."

"Thanks for the help, Earl." Dean said just before he tried to get out of the motel reception, only to get called back to hand in his key and pay for the room. Reluctantly he paid for the room and then left.

He walked over to his Impala, but didn't go inside. He gently leant on the car as he got his phone out. He searched through his contacts to find out who he would have called.

"Hey Ellen. Did Sam call you earlier?"

The woman's voice on the other end of the line replied, "No. Why? What's happened now?"

"Nothing," he wasn't going to tell her that Sam had run off again, "Are you sure he hasn't called."

"I'm sure. I know how much you care for him Dean so I wouldn't lie to you."

"OK. Thanks." he quickly hung up the phone so she couldn't ask any more questions.

_'Who else would you call Sammy?'_ Dean paused to think whilst he was searching through his contacts again.

_'Bobby.' _He thought as he just saw his name.

"Hey. Bobby did you get a call from Sam not long ago." Dean was worried about the answer. If Sam hadn't then who else would he have called.

"Yeah. Surely you were with him? Weren't you going to do a job?"

"No. He just…What did he say he was doing?"

"He wasn't too clear on that he just said he wanted to tell someone he would be going to the Adirondack Park on Route 87. I'm guessing that he has run away again."

_'Adirondack park, Route 87. That's miles away. Why does he want to go there?'_

"Yeah, he did. Did he say anything else?"

"Apart from 'Don't tell Dean, he'll go mad.' No, not really."

"Oh well thanks Bobby." Dean said before he hung his phone up and put it in his jacket pocket. He quickly jumped in his car and sped on his way to the park.

Dean had gotten so angry that Sam hadn't told him about his vision, he could have almost hit something, but he resisted the urge. He didn't want to ruin his baby.

_'Sammy. You could of waited a few more minutes for me. Why don't you trust me.' _

Dean rested his elbow on the door with his head leant on his fist, as he knew it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**See I said it would be longer. Thanks for the reviews so far please keep writing them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, I think. Anyway, Enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The wind was gently blowing through the trees that night. The road was empty and it was all silent, apart from the odd animal. It was getting nearer and nearer to midnight with no sign of anything happening.

Sam had been hiding in the bushed around the trees, near where his vision happened. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car coming down the road. Sam peered out from his hiding place and there it was, the car he heard. He ducked back in watching the headlights through all the bushes.

As the car got closer he thought it looked familiar, but not from his dream. He got up slightly and looked over the tops of the bushes. The car had been driving slowly down the road and there was a split second where Sam and the driver made eye contact.

"Dean!!" Sam shouted angrily, as he stood up from his cover in the trees and bushes.

The car came to a sudden stop and then the driver's door of the Impala opened, and there stood Dean. He looked angry so he slammed the door of the car, but not hard enough to ruin it.

"What the Hell were you thinking Sammy? Running away like that again. We would have got here in time if you waited." Sam quickly cringed when he was called Sammy. He hated that name, it made him sound like a little kid.

"I thought I could do this without you, as you were taking so long to come back. Oh and let me guess you phoned Ellen then when she said she didn't know where I was you phoned Bobby. I didn't fall for the same mistake calling her again."

"Wow! Did you have a vision about that as well?" Dean replied back, sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny Dean. You are so pre…"

He trailed off when he suddenly saw his brother get knocked down by a black shadowy figure with silver knives for fingers. It was the same creature as in his vision. Sam quickly got his gun out and had it aimed at the monsters head. Dean was struggling to get the monsters hands away from his body.

"Sam! Shoot it before it ruins my car!"

There was a loud bang from a gun. The monster stopped and quickly turned its' head to face Dean. It then jumped off Dean and ran away with a trail of blood following it from the wound in its' shoulder.

"We should go after it Dean." Sam said with panic in his voice, "It could go after that woman now."

Dean was just getting up after checking his car for scratches. He was rubbing his neck after that sudden fall.

"Well if you tell me what happens to her then maybe I can help." Dean said in a painful tone.

Sam told him everything that happened and that he was sorry about running away like that. Dean just said he would have done the same but Sam knew that was a lie; Dean would only of done it, if it meant helping Sam.

"I've never heard of a creature like this." Sam said whilst flicking through their dad's journal, "and neither has dad."

"That makes it more difficult to hunt."

They had both decided that it would be best if they stayed there until sunrise. They had followed the trail of blood but it disappeared in the middle of the road, so they looked around and started to walk back to the car.

The morning came and nothing had happened. They safely decided that it was safe to leave route 87 and go and find a near motel.

* * *

**Hope it is good so far. Please write more reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really glad you are enjoying it. This chapter is about the same length as the other one.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The two brothers found a cheap motel, not far away from Adirondack Park, with a room with two single beds. As soon as they entered the room Dean got dibs on the most comfortable bed, as usual, that had a good view out of the window of his beloved Impala.

Sam didn't complain, he was more interested in finding a way to stop this creature. He started to question himself about whether the dream would happen because of what they did that night. He tried to put that out of his mind though.

Sam was so tired, after staying up all day and night, that he just conked out on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. Dean was trying to fight his tiredness so that he could stay awake and watch over Sammy.

He had been drinking lots of highly caffeinated drinks, like coffee. He had been awake a lot longer than Sam but was determined not to fall asleep.

_"Look Sammy. It's not gonna happen tonight. We must have stopped it yesterday. Lets go back to the car." Dean said. He was getting bored of being out in the middle of the park._

_Dean had turned around and taken a few steps back to the Impala, holding his torch that was aimed at the road. Sam was still facing the other when he suddenly heard his brothers torch fall to the ground._

_He quickly turned to face his brother only to see him hanging on the fingers of the monster, that had pierced right through him, with blood dripping down his body from the slits._

_Dean mouthed to Sam slowly, 'Kill It.' only to then be slung off of the monster's fingers and slam into a tree. The shadowy figure quickly dived onto the younger brother. The last thing Sam saw was his brother trying to reach him only to fall flat on his face. Suddenly there was darkness, as the monster made a final jab into his heart._

Sam sat up as quick as lightening, breathing heavily. Dean had just came in with his eighth cup of coffee in one hour, but as soon as he saw Sam, he quickly put it on the table and ran over to him.

"You OK Sammy? What happened this time?" Dean asked in a worried and rushed voice. By the look he was getting from Sam, he wished he had never asked that question.

"I'm guessing it was bad then."

Sam just looked at Dean, happy that they were still alive.

Dean was studying the different looks on Sam's face. He was able to tell that his dream was pretty bad.

"How do I die then?" Dean blurted out to break the silence.

Sam was a bit shocked that he had figured it out, but he tried to hide it. He just told him that they didn't die, but that they were out looking for the monster when it killed some people, and that they couldn't save them.

Dean didn't question what he was told, for once. He knew it must have been pretty bad and waited for Sam to want to tell him what really happened. He hated seeing his brother like this. He hated that his younger brother is having to see so much death. And he mostly hated that wherever they went, he couldn't control when it would happen. It was like Death was haunting his dreams.

* * *

**Wow that came out longer than I thought it would. Please keep on reading and writing reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So glad that you are still reading. This is still my first story after all. Longest chapter so far I think. I'm trying to upload 2 at a time.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sam was so tired, but he just couldn't bare going to sleep again and have another dream like that. He was listening to Dean waffle on about something, but he wasn't paying much attention.

Dean had asked a question and when he didn't get a rely, he turned to face Sam. He hadn't been paying any attention to what he had been talking about so he went closer to Sam and said loudly, "So, when we gonna go?"

"We're not going." Sam replied. That was the only thing off what Dean had been talking about, that he had heard.

Dean was a bit shocked by the reply he got from Sam, he had never heard him say no to saving a person. This just showed him even more, how bad his dream actually was.

"I know you're not telling me the whole story. I didn't ask any questions before but now you seem to be worse. I know I die, you didn't think you could keep that from me, did ya." Dean paused to look at Sammy's face. It wasn't the thought of Dean dying that was bothering him, "Wait…did you die as well?"

Sam just quickly got up and walked across the room, into the bathroom. He put the lid of the toilet down and sat on it. He had put his elbows on his knees and had rested his face in his hands. A few tears slowly slid down his face from his eyes and landed in his hands.

Dean had walked over to the bathroom and was standing up against the door. He gently knocked on the door.

"You OK Sammy?" Dean asked in a quiet caring voice, "Can I come in?"

He heard a sort of murmur of a yes, so he slowly opened the door and peered around to see Sam sitting on the toilet lid, crying. He went over and sat next to him on the edge of the bath. He put right arm around him, in a comforting way.

"It's OK man. I mean I would go insane if I had the visions," He gave a little laugh then went to silence, "I meant, your stronger when it comes to the mind, like you have seen many people you love die and how you remember all that weird stuff, so you can handle this. I guess though that I could help if you told me what really happened. You should be able to trust me."

Sam lifted up his head and looked at his older brother. He still had a few tears dripping down his face but he wiped them away. Dean then took Sam out of the bathroom and sat him down on his bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat opposite his little brother.

"Well," Sam started with sadness in his voice, "we were out looking for the monster, like I said, and you were getting impatient and wanted to leave the park. I had been facing the other way, still looking further into the trees. Then I heard you drop your torch so I turned to face you, only you were levitated in the air, hanging on the creature's knife that had pierced right through you. It then threw you into a tree and then started on me. Just as it started slicing into me I saw you trying to reach out to help but you just dropped down onto your front. Then it all went dark and that was when I woke up." Sam said before he looked at the floor.

It took a little while for Dean to take it all in, especially the way he died. Sam lifted his head to look at Dean and saw him quickly reloading all the weapons and getting the silver knives ready.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam asked, still a bit upset.

"We're gonna go after the monster. This time we'll be ready," He quickly looked at his little brother, "Don't worry Sammy, no-one's gonna die. If we stick together, we'll be OK."

"But we still don't know what this creature is." Sam said. He was worried that there could be no way to stop the creature.

Dean just said "Well it has to have a way to die. If it lives, it can die. Why don't you search the net, while I look in dad's journal again."

Sam got his laptop out of his bag and started to search the net. Dean was flicking through every page of their dad's journal, reading everything very thoroughly.

"You found anything?" Dean asked, after 5 minutes of searching.

"No. What the hell are we gonna do Dean? We don't know what it is or how to kill it. I'm not gonna go and get ourselves killed." Sam replied, getting louder and angrier towards the end.

"We're not gonna die Sammy!" Dean yelled angrily, "Just cool it. We're going tonight and that it."

Sam didn't argue back, he knew he should trust Dean more. He gave a sigh as a sign of defeat. Dean was getting all their weapons out and was then choosing which ones he would use.

He picked up his best silver knife and started to twirl it in his hands. He looked over his shoulder at Sam then walked over to him, twirling his knife on his finger.

He held the blade of the knife, with the handle pointing towards Sam. He took it as a sign of honour and trust. Sam smiled at his older brother and he quickly smiled back.

Once more they had grabbed all their equipment and went on their way to another hunt.

They locked the door on the way out and went over to the Impala. Sam dumped his stuff in the car while Dean gently placed his in.

They simultaneously shut the doors of Dean's baby. He then started his car and drove them to their destination.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. When I write these they come out longer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Still reading well done. These chapters are starting to get longer hopefully.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"What if it happens Dean." Sam asked quietly, with his elbow on the passenger door and his head leant on his hand.

Dean didn't reply. He just kept his eyes on the road ahead. It was an hour after sundown and it was all dark down the road.

"It won't Sammy. Trust me." Dean replied as he pulled over the car.

"That one might not happen, but what if the one with the woman happens. I said it could happen tonight."

Dean hadn't thought about that, he was more interested in stopping the monster from killing him and Sam. He got out of the car and opened the bottom half of the boot. It looked empty at first until he opened the bottom half of the boot. Dean had built a secret hatch for all of their weapons.

He grabbed two hand guns, loaded with silver bullets. He threw one at Sam who caught it and put it in one of his jacket pockets. Dean then got out some a knife for himself and some spare bullets.

He then shut that hatch and the boot. He had forgotten to get the torches out of the car so he quickly got them from the glove box in the car.

He chucked the spare one to Sam, "Remember to keep a look out. If it starts going like your vision, just tell me."

Sam gave a slight nod in reply.

"OK . We'll wait on the road until midnight. If nothing happens then we will go and search for this monster. Got it Sammy?"

"Yeah, OK."

It was nearly midnight and the boys had been waiting by the car for a while with nothing happening.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that your first vision isn't coming true." Dean said to Sam in a relieved voice.

"Right. So now we are going to search for this monster."

"Yep. You OK with that Sammy?"

"Yeah lets just get this over with. So, how are we gonna search for a creature we know nothing about?"

"Well we could ask Bobby, but seeing as dad didn't know anything about them I doubt he would. Anyway I'll phone him and ask."

Dean quickly got his phone out and called Bobby's number.

"Hiya Bobby."

"Hey Dean. I didn't expect you to call back so soon. Did you find Sam?"

"Yeah I found him. Hey do you know about a creature that is dark and shadowy with white fangs, that also has fingers that are knives."

Whilst Dean had started talking to Bobby, Sam had been looking around on the floor when he saw some of the monsters blood. He recognised the blood from when he shot it the other day. This was at a different part of the route so it must have got injured again.

"Dean?"

"Not now Sammy. Bobby's doing research for us." Dean said over his shoulder.

Sam was following the trail of blood with his eyes. It led up the road and to the edge of the road into the bushes.

"Dean?" Sam said again, only this time he poked him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Wait a minute Bobby. Sam, I'm trying to get some information on this monster." Dean said to Sam before he turned away again.

Sam had enough of trying to tell Dean, so he got his torch and gun out with his knife at the ready, and snuck away from his brother to follow the trail of blood.

* * *

**Thanks for the comments so far. I try to take in account of what you say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is another longer one. ENJOY :P

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"So. What did you…" Dean dropped off of what he was saying after he had turned around and noticed that Sam wasn't there, "…want-to-tell-me. Sam! Sammy!" he finished his sentence slowly then started to shout for his little brother.

'Don't say you've ran away again.' He thought.

He then saw a torch light come out from the bushes further down the route, then the tall shadowy figure called out, "Over here Dean." It was Sam.

Dean quickly ran over to the younger brother.

"You had me worried for a moment. I thought you ran away again. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"While you were talking to Bobby, I was looking around and I saw this trail of blood." Sam said as he pointed to the road , "I was trying to tell you. You weren't coming so I came here by myself. The trail ends over there." Sam pointed further in as he had started to walk, back where he had just came from, with his brother following close behind.

They had walked quite far in when the trail stopped.

'Wait this is starting to look like my vision,' Sam thought while he was looking at his surroundings.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"This is where it happens."

"What, your vision."

"Yeah, what else would I be on about?"

"I dunno. Well get your gun out and my knife ready, just encase."

"I could say the same to you."

Dean gave a quick smile as he got his gun out and a knife in his other hand.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" A woman screamed down the road.

"Dean, it's that woman." Sam shouted back to his brother as he ran away towards the road. Dean quickly ran after him but was too far behind to catch up.

He was getting closer to the road when he heard a scream quickly followed by a gun shot. He'd just got to the road to see the woman hiding behind Sam, who had his left arm up with the gun in his hand, and the monster collapse backwards onto the ground.

Dean was eyeing up the woman.

'Sammy. You never told me she was such a hottie."

Dean quickly rushed over to the woman to make sure she was alright.

"You OK?" Dean asked in a very caring voice.

The woman was shaking, not surprising though, she had just had a man jump out behind her from the bushes and shoot the figure that was chasing her.

"Y-yeah, I'm-m OK." she replied, still in shock of the events that had just happened, "W-what the hell was that th-thing?" She said after she had calmed down a bit.

"To be honest, We're not quite sure." Dean answered before he would let Sam say anything, "Hey Sam, could you go and check if it's heart is still, you know, beating."

"Why do I have to?" Sam replied argumentatively.

"You shot it and you're nearer." Dean quickly answered back.

Objectively Sam just stood there, staring at Dean, with his arms crossed.

"Fine then. I'll do it." Dean said whilst walking over to the creature's lifeless body.

He kicked the monster hard and nothing happened. He turned to face Sam and the woman, "See. That's all ya had to do."

Sam had been looking at the figure on the floor. It wasn't as dead as it appeared to be.

"Dean!" he shouted as the monster quickly jumped to it's feet.

Dean quickly turned around and stabbed his knife into it's chest. A piercing scream came from the monster's mouth. They all covered their ears straight away. The figure then ran away, with the knife still in it's chest.

"Shit! Darn thing's got one of my knives." Dean shouted, "Is there anyway to kill these things."

"Well like you said earlier, 'If it lives, it can die.' Or was that just a lie." Sam said to his older brother, mocking what he said earlier.

Dean glared back at his brother then turned away to face the woman.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" Dean asked her.

"Chloe." the woman replied.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam. Chloe do you have a car that needs fixing or a lift to somewhere? I'm pretty good when it comes to fixing cars." Sam laughed quietly when he heard his brother trying to charm her.

"Well my car has got an unusual puncture. It's just down the road. Could you help me change the tyre, please."

"Of course I will. Sam wait in the car."

"No, why should I. I'm going to look for this monster with or without your help." Sam said back to his brother.

"Looks like it will be without my help then."

"Fine." Sam answered as he ran away in the direction the creature went.

"You should go after him. I'll be OK. I'll call the breakdown crew." Chloe said in a caring way.

"You sure you're gonna be OK."

"Yeah. I'll wait in my car, that's just over there." Chloe replied whilst pointing just down the road at a red Volvo S40.

"OK. We'll be back soon to say goodbye, hopefully." He said as he ran away out of sight.

* * *

**Bit of a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed it well you can tell me in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Again. Do you like Chloe. I am asking this because you now have a choice for if I should kill her or not. Please write this in a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

There was a large trail of blood down the road. Sam had been following the trail and had ran past Impala, not taking any notice of the black figure hiding behind it.

The trail went further down the road and then stopped. Sam came to a sudden stop and got his gun out at the ready, and his brother's knife in his other hand. He looked at the trail of blood and noticed it hadn't stopped, it had doubled back.

'How did I not see it.' Sam thought while he was walking back with his eyes peeled on the road ahead.

"SAM! SAM HELP ME!" came a cry for help from Dean.

Sam quickened his pace to a run, following his brother's voice. He had ran back to the Impala but his brother wasn't there.

"Sam! Hurry up!" came another yell from Dean.

He was behind the car. Sam quickly ran to the side his brother was on and saw the blood seeping from a slash on his brother's leg. He quickly shot the monster in the spine. The creature jumped up, which at the same time Dean quickly grabbed his knife from the figure and yanked it out.

The monster screamed with pain as it ran away into the trees. Instinctively Sam ran after the monster. The creature was too quick for him and had gotten away. He tried to follow the trail of blood but it was too difficult to follow, it went left, then right, then partially up a tree, then around some bushes, then disappeared.

He gave up looking for the black figure, it was too clever and too fast to catch, so he ran back to his brother.

"Did you kill it?" Dean asked in pain as he tried to cover it on his face.

"No. It's too quick, I couldn't catch it." Sam said as he sat at Dean's side checking the wound.

Sam got the first aid kit from the boot and started to clean the wound. It was a pretty deep slash but it luckily didn't look too serious.

"So, am I going to live?" Dean joked whilst Sam was patching him up.

"I dunno, it's pretty serious." He joked back after putting the medical kit back in the boot.

"Hey. Help me up." Dean asked his brother.

Sam gently put his brother's arm around his neck and slowly lifted him off of the ground. When they were at their feet Dean nearly toppled over. He had tried to put pressure onto his injured leg, only it couldn't take it and gave way beneath him. Sam still had hold of him and gently leant his brother against his car.

Dean was leaning against the Impala when his brother tried his luck to lean against it.

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to lean against my car." Dean said protectively.

Sam was quickly started, so he jumped away from the car and turned to see Dean rubbing the spot where he had leant.

"You know, you love your car more than anything. You should go and get a room." Sam laughed.

Dean was angry at this remark and snapped back at his brother, "Yeah well at least I know she won't attack me."

"That was uncalled for." Sam said, angry that his brother would talk about Madison like that.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Dean apologised.

"Whatever." Sam said with his back to his brother as he then got in the car.

Dean hobbled over to the driver's door and gently lowered himself into the car.

"Hey. You can't drive with your leg busted up like that."

"That's why I'm not driving."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, we're not going anywhere until we stop this thing."

"But how the hell are you planning on catching it with your injury like that."

"I'll manage Sammy."

"Well where are we going to start searching?"

"I dunno."

They ended the conversation with complete silence as Sam started to rattle through his thoughts to see if he knew of any creature like it.

The silence was then broken at the sound of the black figure jumping onto the car bonnet of the Impala. The creatures red eyes were staring through the windscreen at them with it's white fangs out with saliva dripping off of them onto the car.

Sam quickly jumped out of the car to then hear his brother complaining.

"Get it off of my car before it ruins it Sammy."

As Sam shot the creature one of it's fingers sliced into the car. He kept on shooting it until he ran out of bullets in his gun. He then pulled out Dean's knife and jabbed it into it's heart, then yanked it out.

"SHIT! It scratched my car!" Dean said as he carefully got out and started to inspect his car for more damage.

He then hobbled over to the creature and got down onto his knees and started to beat the living daylights out of it.

"How-Dare-You-Scratch-My-Car" Dean yelled, with anger clear in his voice, as he punched it after every word. He then uneasily got to his feet.

"Just be glad that wasn't you Sammy." He said with a smile to his brother.

"Yeah I'll remember that." Sam replied looking back at Dean with a sort of shocked and worried face.

"So. What do we do with it now?" Dean said as the two brothers looked down at the lifeless body.

* * *

**So you are enjoying it so far. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I need to know what I could do with Chloe if you want her to live. Anyway Enjoy then write it in a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I dunno. It is still alive?"

"Well lets see. Kick it."

"Why do I have to?"

"Coz you're not the one with the busted up leg."

"Fine, but if it starts moving then what are we going to do."

"I dunno. I can't plan too far ahead. Just kick it."

Sam pushed the body gently with his foot and it just flopped over. They kept their eyes fixed on the monster to see if there was any movement, but nothing happened.

"Wow! Looks like it's actually dead." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah but for all you know there could be more."

"Better not. We wasted too much ammo on this bitch."

"How do you think it actually died. It wasn't the silver, or the heart."

"Probably when you shot it in the head or the amount of bullets you pummelled into it."

"Yeah, probably." Sam said with a sigh.

"Hey we should give it a name." Dean said after a minutes silence.

"Oh yeah, well what would you call it. Slicer, Slasher or just something random like that."

"Hmm, I like Slicer." Dean said with a laugh.

"Dude. You're not seriously calling it Slicer, are you?"

"I dunno but the creature's moving. Wait. Sam! The creature's moving!" Dean shouted, not realising what he had just said.

The creature started coming back from unconsciousness. It was rolling slightly from side to side. It then started to murmur.

"Wait! Is it trying to talk." Sam said before his brother shot the creature.

"I don't know and I don't care. Unless it's going to tell us how to kill it."

"Yeah unlikely Dean. We can at least ask it questions, if it can understand us."

The creature started to roll around more violently. It was till murmuring but the words were clearer.

"Is it me or did it just sound like it said 'I will complete my mission my master.'" Dean said as he turned his head towards Sam.

"Yeah I think it did. Lets ask it some questions."

"Well you can. Hey ask it how it dies."

"No. Hey." Sam said as he gently poked it with his foot, "Can you understand me?"

The figure did a sort of grunt of a yes.

"Good. Now tell us what you are." Dean ordered the monster.

"Why-would-I-tell-you." The creature said taking a breath after each word.

Dean got onto his knees as quickly as he could and punched the creature in the face.

"Now tell us what you are." He shouted at the figure.

"Ahh, Dean Winchester, very aggressive, and his brother, Sam Winchester, special, very special." The creature said as it turned it's head towards Sam.

Before the creature knew it Dean had thumped it again in the face.

"Shut up and tell us what you are."

The black figure just started to do an evil laugh. Dean found this very patronising so he started to beat the crap out of the creature.

"Dean! Wait. Let me ask some questions, for once, without you nearly killing it." Sam pleaded to his brother.

"Fine." Dean said objectively, "But if it don't talk, I'm cutting off it's head." He said as he slowly pushed himself up off of the ground onto his feet.

"Hey. How do you know who we are?" Sam asked the creature.

"My master told me, for his Plan. Come on Sammy. You're clever enough to figure it out." The creature said in a low eerie voice.

"So what are you then?"

"I'll tell you if your brother goes and sits in the car."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. If you can tell him, you can tell me." Dean quickly said before he would let Sam say anything stupid.

"I know Dean. Just let me ask the questions. What was this plan then?"

"You already know. Figure it out." The figure said before it lashed out at them and ran away.

"Shit! Darn thing just doesn't die." Dean shouted angrily.

"Hey did you notice how it started to talk when you threatened to cut it's head off."

"I thought it was talking coz it wanted to talk to you."

"Who do you think it's master is."

"I dunno it was talking to you not me."

"Hey, Dean? Do Demons have pets, like minions?"

"I guess…You're thinking that those are like their pets, aren't ya."

"Well it's a thought. Do you think the plan is, you know, the Master Plan, the one for the yellow eyed demon."

"If it is, we're not going after it."

"Dean! We have to. It could go and kill more innocent people."

"It hasn't killed _any_ innocent peo…Chloe! We forgot about her."

"Hey don't blame that on me. Anyway, I thought you helped her with her car so that she got away."

"No. I came after you, until that creature got me."

"We should go and see if she is alright."

"OK. Can you help me though, coz if you haven't forgotten I can't exactly run or walk fast."

The younger brother quickly went over to his brother and put his arm over his shoulders and helped him on his way as fast as he could. They both hobbled down the road to where Chloe's car last was and it was still there.

"Chloe? Chloe are you still there?" Dean shouted.

* * *

**oo Is she still alive, well that's where you can help. Should I kill her or let her be saved by the brothers. You decide. Need to know soon so I can write up next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK This version was chosen. WARNING graphic detail, I think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Chloe!" The older brother shouted while hobbling closer to the red Toyota.

Sam left his brother's side and walked around the car with his gun out, encase the monster was there. He got to the front of Chloe's car and as he jumped around he saw a black figure. It was on top of Chloe, who was all sliced up. The monster turned it's face towards Sam with blood dripping off of it's white fangs, as it had started to eat her.

He quickly shot the monster in the head. It then collapsed backwards, over Chloe's remains, and onto the ground. Sam looked down at the remains of the woman, there wasn't much left of her after the monster had hacked her to pieces with it's fingers and started to feed on her. There was a large pool of blood around the pieces of her body, which the creature had fallen into.

"Dean. It ran away and killed her." Sam sadly shouted across the car to his older brother.

"We could of stopped it." He said with the sadness clearer in his voice.

"We didn't know Sammy. I thought she had gone. She said she was gonna call the breakdown crew. We couldn't save her." Dean yelled.

"We could of tried."

"Damn it Sammy. We couldn't save her. We can hunt this thing down and kill it, but we can't save everyone."

"But we can still try."

Dean started to hobble over to Sam to give him one, very rare, brotherly hug, only to stop when he saw Chloe, well what was left of her.

"Ugh, that's just nasty." Dean said looking at the pieces of Chloe spread out on the floor.

"We can't just leave her like this." Sam said sadly.

"You can call 911 in a moment. Well after we've sorted this thing out." Dean said, looking at the monster in the pool of blood.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well you said earlier about lopping it's head off. That may work."

"I guess. Should I go get the shovels to use?"

"Yeah they should do. And if this thing starts moving, I guess I'll have to keep on shooting it."

"Right. I'll be back soon." Sam said as he ran away to the Impala.

"Oo. If I were you, I wouldn't of let poor Sammy go alone." Came the eerie voice from the monster, not long after Sam had gone.

"What did you just say?" Dean said while threatening it with his gun, which was aimed at the creature's head.

"Letting Sammy go alone. You never know what can be lurking in the shadows." The creature said as it then started to do an evil laugh, which was stopped as a bullet pierced through it's throat.

"OH CRAP! HURRY UP SAMMY!"

At the same time as the monster started talking Sam had only just got to the Impala and opened the boot. He reached in when he heard some footsteps coming closer behind him. He grabbed a knife from the boot and quickly swung around and slashed the figure behind him. It was the black creature.

'Surely the creature is with Dean now. Unless it got away. Dean must be in trouble if it got away.' Sam thought as he had stabbed the knife into the creature's chest to then yank it out.

It didn't affect the creature so it lashed out at him. It just scratched Sam's cheek, which made it bleed and drip down his face. It lashed out again only this time he ducked, so the creature jabbed it's fingers into the Impala and got them stuck.

'Dean's gonna kill me.' He thought as he looked up at the creature.

The monster kept trying to pull it's fingers out of Dean's car but with no luck. Sam took the opportunity to grab a shovel and swing it at the creature's head. As the monster flew to the ground it made four huge slashes into the Impala.

Sam whacked the creature again in the head and was going to stab the shovel in the creature's neck, but couldn't. It was still a living thing and he couldn't bare killing another creature, especially after Madison.

Meanwhile, Dean had grabbed the monster by one of it's legs and had started to drag it behind him, while he hobbled down the Route to his car.

He had gotten close enough to see his brother leaning against a shovel, standing over a figure which was lying on the floor.

"Hey Sam! A little help here."

Sam quickly looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. He saw his brother coming through the mist dragging something. As his bother came closer he noticed it was the monster.

'But how? Oh great. There's more than one.' He thought as he looked at the creature at his feet, then to the one being dragged by his brother.

"Fine. Don't help me." The older brother said as he slowly hobbled closer.

"Oh. So you've made a new friend." He said as he dragged the creature next to the one at Sam's feet.

"I was gonna say the same to you." Sam quickly answered back.

"Great. So there's more than one. Hopefully not more than two."

"Well, they can talk, so we could ask them."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the gory parts. Tell me in a review. This version chosen because of more views and reviews (Ha it rhymes)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for reviews. I put the other version under a different story called The Alternate Ending.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"You asked last time, so I'm gonna ask this time." Dean said while he was looking at Sam.

"Fine. Just don't nearly kill it until we get some answers" he said with a sigh.

"Oi! Can you hear me? Hey! Wakey, Wakey." Dean said as he swung the shovel at the creature's head, luckily not really hard.

"I can hear you. You always were the stupid one Dean. I prefer Sammy boy." The eerie voice replied.

"Yeah well sadly you'll be talking to me." Dean said resisting the urge to whack the creature in the head as he knew Sammy wouldn't like it.

"But I don't like you, unlike my brothers and sisters. Oops did I just give away a clue?" The monster said slyly as it then laughed at the look on Dean's face when he heard there were more.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Dean whispered as he leant over to his brothers ear.

"You could wake the other one up." Sam quietly replied.

"Sam? Why don't you ask this one what exactly it is coz we still don't really know."

"You seriously thinks I can't hear you. You're more stupid than I thought." The creature replied abruptly.

"Well then. What are you?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you Sammy. Not your idiot brother. Just you." The creature said as he sat up and pointed to Sam.

"No! This is the second time one of you has told me to go! I'm not going!" Dean shouted at the creature.

"Just tell him brother." The second creature said as it came out of unconsciousness.

"If that's how you want it baby brother. Fine. We were…well you could say…a demonic experiment."

"What type of experiment is that?" Dean said with a laugh.

"Shut up you idiot. I was talking to Sam." The creature spat at Dean as it then turned it's head towards Sam, "To answer your brothers stupid question hint is in the title 'demonic experiment.' Demons created us as half demons, half vampire. We went a bit wrong and took our chance to escape. We now do jobs for our masters. There is still one we have to do." The creature said as it smiled at Sam showing it's white fangs.

Then whack. The shovel the older brother was holding was now hitting the creature in the face. Blood came oozing from the monsters mouth and a slash on his cheek. The creature spat out the blood to clear it's mouth out.

"You dare try to touch one hair on his head, and I swear to GOD! You and all your half breed family, won't live to see another day! You got it?!" Dean shouted into the creature's face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." The half breed said joyfully as it held one of Sam's hairs on one of it's knife fingers; it was from the fight earlier when Sam got his cheek slashed.

"OK. That's it. First you bust up my leg, then you kill Chloe, you also got Sammy and you ruined my car…Wait? What happened to my car?!!!" Dean shouted after finally realising the new damage to the Impala.

"Well Sam here shouldn't of ducked. I could have got him, but no, he had to dodge me, so I got my fingers stuck in your precious baby."

BANG. A bullet had then pierced through the creature's voice box from Dean's gun.

"Now blame Sam for trying to survive from you." Dean calmly said.

"Wow you do actually care about your brother more than your car." The other creature replied after finally sitting up to see it's brother get shot in the throat.

"I care for him a hell of a lot more than you care for your family."

"We don't need to care for each other. We are virtually indestructible."

"Yeah well lets see. Hows about I chop your brother's head off." Dean said with a smile as he placed the shovel on the neck of the older creature.

"No! Don't!" The creature pleaded, looking at the shovel on it's brother's neck.

"So you were right Sammy. About the lopping the heads off." Dean said as he grinned at his brother.

"We still need to find out where they are hiding." Sam said to his older brother.

"Tell me where you're hiding or your brother gets it." Dean said getting ready to slice the head clean off.

"Actually I think I prefer your brother."

"Last chance to tell me."

"There are more of us than there are of you. I'd say five times more."

"That's never stopped us before."

"Don't we just know it. We've been watching you two for the past week. Yeah and the vision of the woman was a set up so he would come alone. But no, you had to come and follow him." The half breed brother eerily said to Dean.

"Say bye-bye to your brother." Dean said just before getting the shovel ready to slice though it's neck.

The half breed brother stared at Sam hoping he would stop Dean from killing his brother. Sam couldn't bare to look and turned away. While he was facing the towards the road he heard a slicing sound and a crunch, as it went through it's spine.

He turned to see the head, sitting on the shovel in his brother's hands, but also to see the other creature with it's fingers jabbed into Dean's chest.

"NO!" Sam shouted as he picked up his shovel and swung it through the other creature's neck.

"Hang in there Dean." Sam said as he cut the hand that was pierced into Dean off, he did this so that if it was blocking an artery, he wouldn't lose as much blood.

"S-sa-m I'm-m s-so-ry." Dean was just able to say.

"No. Hang in there. We're going to the hospital." Sam quickly but sadly said as he scooped his brother up in his arms and took him to the back door of the Impala.

"He opened one of the back doors and gently layed his brother down on the back seat. He grabbed the keys from Dean's jacket, got in the front and drove off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. Hopefully. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo Hoo. Chapter 13, unlucky for some. This is mostly set in a hospital.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The older brother lay on a hospital bed asleep, wired up to machinery to help him breathe and check his heart beat. In the corner of the room, sitting on a chair asleep, is his younger brother. He had been there for two days straight, waiting for his brother to get better.

They got to the hospital about ten minutes after starting the car. Sam had rushed in shouting for help. Some medics came out and took Dean out of the car and placed him on to a trolley. They ran in with him and went to do an emergency operation on him.

Sam was pacing around the waiting room for any news on his brother. After an hour a woman, about twenty five, with long blonde hair came in. She was wearing a pale blue nurse outfit which was trousers and a blouse. Her badge said she was called Isabelle.

"Your brother is a very lucky man. If you were moments later in getting here, I would be walking in with bad news for you." She told Sam in sort of happy but calm way.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. Come with me and I'll take you to him." She said, opening the door for him to walk through so he could see his brother.

They walked down two corridors and Isabelle opened the last door down on the left.

"He's been through a lot and may not wake from the sedative for a few days." She calmly said to Sam just inside the door.

"OK. Can I have a few moments alone, please?" Sam said back sadly.

"Sure. I'll be back to check up on him in about ten minutes." Isabelle said as she disappeared out of the room.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said after pulling up a chair next to Dean.

"I should've thought it was a set up. I should've told you. I should've done a lot of things." Sam said with a few tears dripping down his face onto the blankets covering Dean.

He wiped the tears off of his face and leant on the edge of the injured brother's bed. The ten minutes passed and Isabelle entered again to check up on Dean.

"You must really care for your brother. If it was my brother and I was the one in hospital bed, he wouldn't show."

"Yeah, I do care for my brother. Will it be OK if I stay here until he wakes up?"

"Of course. It'll be good for him to hear a familiar voice, rather than mine most of the time." She said trying to cheer the younger brother up.

"I better move the car and clean it. It's probably getting in the way and Dean will get mad if he finds out the car is ruined." Sam said while he was looking to his brother, before he walked out looking at the floor with his head down.

Later the younger brother came back, after cleaning out the back seat and moving the car. He went to his brother's side and sat in a chair waiting for him to wake up.

He had been staying awake by drinking lots of coffee and having five minutes of rest every hour. Every now and again

Isabelle came in every half an hour during her day shift, and chatted to Sam, so he could have a friendly conversation with someone. It was good news that he should be waking up the next day and his injuries had started to heal.

Early the next morning he thought he would treat himself to a few minutes rest, so he fell asleep in the chair. A few minutes turned into half an hour as he was woken by the sound of Isabelle leaving from doing a check up on Dean.

'Damn I was going to tell her I was going to find a motel nearby.' Sam thought while he was rubbing his eyes. He wanted to have a shower and actually get some rest.

"Sam." Came a whisper from Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked, to see if it was him not just his imagination.

His eyes began to flutter in reply.

"Nurse." Sam shouted as he ran to the door.

Isabelle was just coming to check up on him only to see Sam at the doorway calling for a nurse.

"What's happened?" She asked Sam.

"He's waking up." Sam replied happily.

"That's good news. Not long now until he will be more awake and able to move more." She said as she smiled back at him.

"Oh wait. Before you go I wanted to tell you I'd be staying at a motel, and I wanted to give you my number encase anything happens."

"OK. I'll be sure to call you if something happens." She said as she put the piece of paper with the number on it, in her blouse pocket.

"See ya Dean. I'll be at a nearby motel and should be here tomorrow." Sam said before he left, after seeing his brother's eyes flutter again, which he took as an 'OK'.

He walked over to the Impala outside after leaving the hospital and headed to a different motel.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter may be a bit quick but I just wanted him better and on his feet. Read & Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sam stopped at a hotel instead as it was nearest. He said he would be there for about a week and paid for the room. He went up two floors to get to his room and slung his bag at the end of his bed. He grabbed some clothes out and a towel and headed for the shower.

Half an hour later he was asleep on the bed and his bag was on the floor, by the side of the bed.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Dean was still asleep. Isabelle had checked up on him and he tried to talk, but was too warn out and tired from pushing himself to talk and move.

He wasn't quite strong enough to move just yet. He lay on his bed half asleep and half awake, listening to the rush of people moving around in the hospital, before he fell asleep again.

Later that day, after Sam had gotten a good amount of rest, he had came back to the hospital again in the Impala. He parked the car outside and headed directly to his injured brother's room.

"Heya Dean. Did ya miss me." He said in a lively way.

"You're back at last." He slowly whispered again.

He had opened his eyes but everything was pretty blurry. He looked towards the tall dark figure standing over him.

"You shouldn't try to talk too much. You could injure yourself." Sam said with a laugh.

"So how are you today?" Isabelle asked as she came through the doorway.

"Dean is a lot better he can just talk and knowing my brother as well as I do, he is probably pushing himself to make his body move. As for me I am worn out from cleaning up after him even though he is in the hospital, as in I mean his car, and I feel a lot more awake after getting some sleep for once. And there is a good thing to all of this, I can say whatever I want and he can't hit me." Sam said with a smile at the end.

'I'm gonna kill him when I have more strength.' Dean thought while he was listening to the conversation between Sam and Isabelle.

"You shouldn't be so evil to your brother, he can still hear you. Your brother is making great progress by the way. Although he shouldn't try and push himself. He needs his rest." Isabelle told Sam.

'To hell I'm gonna just lay here and do nothing. I need to get my strength back quickly to kill those sons of bitches.'

"I know he shouldn't but he will. I won't be able to stop him." Sam said trying to keep his voice low.

'Damn straight.'

"Well you could just talk to him."

'I'm really starting to dislike her now.'

"I'm sorry but you don't know my brother."

'OK maybe I wont kill my brother.'

"OK. I'll be back in half an hour to check up on him." Then she swiftly left the room with the two brothers in it.

"I'm guessing you were listening to that. Well I think you should push yourself, just not too hard."

'I really need more strength to talk. This is just getting on my nerves.'

* * *

A few days had passed and Dean was now able to move a little and talk a lot easier. 

Sam had just came in from the hotel with a cup of coffee in his hand to be surprised by his brother welcoming him.

"Hiya Sammy." He said while he was sitting up on his bed.

"Uh, Hi. So what else can you do?"

"Watch this." He said very proud of himself as he showed his brother he could bend his arms and legs slowly.

"Well that's great." Sam said with amazement.

"Hey could you pass me the remote for this bed. It's really annoying me that I have to be propped up by pillows."

"Hey I'll do it. Say stop when it's upright enough for you." Sam said as he grabbed the remote and pressed the up button.

"OK, that's far enough. Hey Sammy, I said stop. Stop pressing the button!" Dean yelled at his brother.

Sam put the remote down and smiled at his brother, trying to keep back a laugh, at the look of panic on Dean's face.

"You are so lucky I can't hit you."

"Yeah. I know." He replied happily.

"Don't get too happy. I'll get you back some day."

"Well I now have something to look forward to."

"I tried to sit myself up, but Isabelle thought I was pushing myself to hard and helped me. I've been trying to move a lot more as well but I ache so much and I'm tired. Hey, when will she be back by the way. I'm starving." Dean asked.

"She should be here in about five minutes."

"How about now." Came the familiar voice of Isabelle.

"Great. Could I have a cheeseburger?"

"I'll see what I can fix up. See you Dean. See you Sam." She said as she turned around and left.

* * *

It was later and Dean had just eaten his sandwich, he was disappointed that he couldn't have a cheeseburger but he was too hungry to moan. Afterwards he had a rest and thought up some ideas to get his body working better. He had started to do some that morning before Sam came, as he knew he would think he was trying too hard. He started by trying some arm pumping then went onto lifting his legs. He did these for five minutes and then went back to sitting on his bed. He promised himself that he would do these exercises three times a day after each meal.

Sam sat in the chair near the door of the room, watching his brother do his exercises. He was amazed that he was able to work his body so well already, especially after being unconscious, having a half breed's hand in him; which was thought to give him serious muscle and nerve damage, and being under a sedative.

"Hey! You got a problem?" Dean said as he noticed Sam was staring at him.

"Huh? What? No." Sam said as he sat up and acted like he had been in deep thought.

"Yeah well at this rate I'll be out tomorrow."

"What? Oh, whatever you say." Sam said as he looked at the floor, and started thinking over what they could do to stop these experiments.

"Dude, are you actually listening?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Bitch."

"Sorry. What have you been saying?" Sam said as he looked up from the floor at his brother.

"Nothing. I said I should be out tomorrow. I'm bored, I'll just try and walk a bit, coz I can move. Now I just need to get off of this bed." Dean said as he pulled the blankets off and looked over the edge of his bed.

He pulled himself over to the edge of the bed and let his legs hang over the side.

"OK guys. I know you haven't been walking for a while but now you can again." He said quietly to his feet.

Sam gave out a quick laugh, but stopped when he received a glare that could kill from his brother. Dean then looked back at his feet and then to the ground.

"After three. One, two, three." He said to himself as he then slid off of the side of his bed.

As he landed on his feet he stumbled a little but grabbed the bed and got his balance back. He then looked up at his brother and gave him a huge grin.

"See told ya. Now I just got to walk around." He said very pleased with himself.

"He raised his left leg gently, while he was shifting his weight onto his right leg. After raising his foot off the ground he moved it forwards and placed it back onto the ground. He then did the same with his right leg then once more to get used to it.

"See now I just need to see if I can get back onto the bed. And I don't need your help." He said to his brother as he saw his younger brother quickly jump to his feet.

He slowly and steadily turned back around and took a few steps back to him bed. He then pulled himself backwards onto the bed. After sitting on the edge of the bed he lifted his legs up onto the bed and pulled the blankets back over him. He was knackered after being awake for so long and all those exercises he just did that he just crashed backwards into his pillows and fell asleep.

Sam sat back down after making sure his brother was OK. He did know Dean would be OK just it was if his brother did get hurt, he could have done something to stop it. After seeing his brother go to sleep he knew that would be the best time to go get some food for himself. He quietly snuck out of the room and later left in the Impala.

* * *

**I know it may be a bit quick for him to be up and about but Oh Well. R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoying it so far? Hope so. Please leave a review. Just press the button and send one. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

In a nearby diner Sam was sitting at a table near the window. He had his laptop out and was doing some research about any strange happenings at the Adirondack Park along the bottom of Route 87, where they were. There were a few things recorded but none were supernatural. A waitress came over and asked what he would want

"Oh uh, sorry. Could I have a coffee and a bologna sandwich please." He asked after he had realised she was there.

"Sure coming right up." The young waitress said as she wrote down the order and walked out the back to the kitchen.

While waiting for his food and drink he was thinking about what he could tell the doctors if they ask what had happened.

'Wait. It's been a few days now and no-one has wondered what had happened. That's a bit odd. I wonder if anything like this has happened before?'

While he was deep in thought and searching the net he didn't even realise his order coming.

When he realised his food and drink had arrived, he started to satisfy his hunger. He had finished his sandwich and coffee and the young waitress came back and cleaned up his plate and so he ordered for a refill for his coffee, as he was starting to get tired. He was going to turn off his computer when he found out what he was looking for. He quickly packed up his stuff and shoved his laptop into his bag. He then paid the bill and rushed out of the diner and went over to the battered up Impala, and drove away to the hospital his brother was staying at.

He was later at the hospital sitting in a chair waiting for his brother to wake up, so he could tell him the news he had found out. He started to tap the arm of the chair, as he was getting impatient.

'Hurry up Dean. It may be dangerous here.'

He couldn't bare sitting down any more so he started to pace around the room, ruffling his hand through his hair getting more and more nervous.

Over two hours had passed and the older brother still hadn't woken up.

'Is something wrong or is he just really tired for once. Oh I'm panicking too much and being paranoid.'

"Are you OK Sammy?" Dean said as he had sat up silently and had also been watching his brother pacing around the room for a while.

"Yeah I'm OK. I've been waiting for you to wake up for ages now."

"Really. Why? And you could've just woke me up, although I probably would have gotten very angry with you."

"Well I thoguth they would get suspicious if ran in here and woke you up suddenly." Sam quickly said.

"Suspect you of what?" Dean said getting confused what his brother was on about.

"Oh right yeah. Well while you went asleep I went out to get something to eat. I was doing some research to see if any strange things had happened at the Adirondack Park along the part of Route 87 we were on…"

"And?"

"There was nothing."

"So what's this all about?"

"I decided to search things up on nearby hospitals, here in fact, to see if any people came in with weird accidents. And I found something out."

"What…do you think I should do now to get my body back in gear?" Dean suddenly said as he changed the subject.

Sam looked puzzled until he saw his brother wink at him, so he looked at the door and Isabelle was there as she had just came through and entered the room.

"Hiya Dean. I personally think you should be getting more rest. It's not every day a person comes in with a serious, yet unusual, injury and survives." Isabelle said to Dean as she plumped up his pillows behind him.

'No it just happens less regular than every day.' Sam thought when she said that.

"Yeah well as I was saying to Sammy. I should be out of here tomorrow." Dean said as he was oblivious to what Isabelle had actually said, because Sam hadn't had the chance to tell him yet.

"I don't think the doctors will allow it." She objectively said to the older brother.

"Well don't tell them." Dean persuasively said.

"I'm not sure. I could get into a lot of trouble."

"Not if they don't find out. We could sneak away when you're not here."

"You'll probably do that anyway, so I guess I'll just act like I never heard you." She said giving into the war.

"Thanks." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"Well it's now the end of my shift so I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said as she walked out and gave a quick wink at Dean.

"Yeah see ya." the two brothers said as she left.

After Isabelle had left the room Sam walked over to the door and shut it, so they would hear if anyone else came in, and then shut the blinds of the windows to the hallway.

"Yeah. Now they definitely won't get suspicious." Dean said sarcastically as he watched his brother shutting the blinds, and while he was shuffling across his bed so he could sit on the end.

"I'll just say I wanted to tell you a private family matter." Sam said in a serious tone as he pulled up a chair to sit opposite his brother.

"Anyway, back to what I was going to say before she came in. What was it you found out?"

"Well haven't you noticed that no-one has asked what exactly happened and what that thing was that was stuck in you."

"Wait! It was still in me when you brought me here?"

"Yeah. If I pulled it out you could have bled to death. Anyway I thought I told you"

"Never mind. I didn't really realise because I just thought you had made up a good cover story, and that was why they hadn't asked me." Dean said in a serious tone.

"No I didn't say anything. The reason no-one has asked is because this isn't the first time it has happened. Not even the tenth time. In five years there have been about seventeen accounts recorded of this happening, so there may be more than that. Also this has never happened at any other Hospital. There is something odd about this place."

"So what are we going to do about that?" Dean asked still a bit confused.

"Well I thought their lair might be near here, so I was thinking of searching around here until you are ready to leave, which I think should be soon."

"And why do you think I should leave soon? Is there something else you aren't telling me?" Dean asked wondering that there must be a reason if his brother wants him to leave, when he might not even be fully better yet.

"I think that a demon might be here, hiding this all from the cops." Sam said quieter encase anyone was listening in on them.

"OK. Well I trust your judgement Sammy. I'm definitely leaving tomorrow."

"I'd better open these blinds and go now." Sam said as he got up and started opening the blinds.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Dean said as he pushed himself backwards on his bed so he was back where he firstly was.

"Yeah. Bye." The younger brother replied with a wave as he left the room.

'As if he is really going to go. He won't go without searching.' Dean thought with a smile at the idea of his brother, searching the hospital, without being suspicious.

* * *

Meanwhile, exactly as Dean predicted, Sam was wandering around the hospital to see if there were any rooms off limits. It was getting dark outside so all the corridor and room lights were on. Sam had wandered around nearly everywhere, without being asked what he was doing. Finally he came to a dark deserted corridor that was the only one in the entire building. Sam crept down the hallway after making sure no doctors or nurses were watching him. He didn't have any weapons on him or a flashlight so he promised himself that he would leave before he got into trouble. 

Slowly Sam grabbed hold of the door handle to the room at the end of the hallway. Firstly, he peered through the window only to see the room filled with candles, that were flickering as they slowly burnt. He was about to turn the handle when a tall man, wearing black clothes, walked from a secret door in the corner across the room near to the main door of the room. He suddenly let go of the handle and quietly but quickly walked out of the corridor, as he didn't want to get into trouble.

Sam thought it was the best idea to go to the Impala and get some weapons that he could hide, so he could get his brother out safely. He had gotten to the entrance of the hospital and had walked out in the direction of the Impala. As he got closer, he looked at the huge slashes in the side of the car. He went to the trunk and popped it open. He then propped up the lid to the hatch, where the weapons were hidden, and grabbed a knife and a gun which he then slipped into the waistline of his jeans.

He then closed the trunk and headed back to the hospital. He walked back in and was surprisingly asked what he was doing, by the male receptionist.

"Um. I just have to…ask my brother what he wants me to do with his car and whether he wants me to get him anything for tomorrow." Sam quickly replied to the question.

"Well I'm sorry to say that visiting hours are over when it gets to night shift." The man answered back in a deep but very strict voice.

"Oh. OK then. I'll be back tomorrow." Sam said as he had an idea of how he would see his brother.

He walked out of the hospital again and snuck around the edge of the building looking for the room his brother was put in. He thought back to what the scenery was like outside the window from when he had been looking out of it. There was a tree with pink blossom, on a grassy piece of land near the road. He searched around and found the place. He went over to the room, which should have his brother in, and peered through the window. There he was, sitting on his bed, laughing at a magazine he was reading, that he found on the table next to his bed. The younger brother looked around, to make sure no-one was looking, then gently tapped on the window.

* * *

Dean was sitting down reading an agony aunt column in a magazine and was laughing at what some people were complaining about, when he heard a gentle tapping on the window. He looked up from the magazine and saw his brother standing there looking a bit worried. Sam then gestured to him to open the window, so he carefully got off the bed, and slowly hobbled over to the window. He grabbed hold of the handle and opened the window as wide as it would go, so that Sam could climb in. 

The younger brother then clambered through the window as quietly as he could, then checked the hallways to see if any doctors or nurses were walking by and heard him entering.

"Couldn't you just come through the door next time." Dean said as he slowly walked back to his bed.

"I tried. This time I was actually asked what I was doing. I think they are on to me and could be coming after me, maybe even you. Either way you need to get out of here now." Sam said quickly as he grabbed Dean's bag from one of the cupboards.

"Wait, what are you going on about? I thought you had gone." The older brother said, knowing his brother must have been snooping around the hospital.

"I went searching around the hospital and there was this one room that was unusual. It was in a corridor that was dark, and in the room was a secret door and it was full of candles. I think the demon goes in there and lets it's 'pets' in as well. I then went out to the Impala and got a knife and a gun, and was just coming back in when, for the first time, I was asked what I was doing and then to go out. So I came around here. I think they know so we have to go now." Sam gave as his answer.

"Oh right. Pass me my bag."

Sam threw him his bag, which he had been holding in his hand, and it landed on the bed next to him. Dean pulled out some clothes that he wanted to change into.

"Do you mind." He said to his younger brother as he was getting ready to change his clothes.

Sam turned away and kept an eye out down the corridor. After his brother had gotten changed he turned around and told him he would have to get out the window.

"How the hell am I supposed to get out the window?" He said, louder than he wanted to, to his younger brother.

"I'll help. Just start going now." Sam ordered his brother.

The lights of the corridor suddenly all turned off and the two brothers were left alone in the darkness. Sam quickly got out the knife in his right hand and the gun in his left.

"Hurry up Dean. We got to go now." He said as he helped his brother by throwing his bag out the window, then went back to aiming the gun at the door.

Dean had gotten half out the window when a black shadowy figure, that was hunched over, started hopping down the corridor. It was closely followed by another figure, that was slowly walking upright, behind it.

* * *

**Please review. Longest chapter so far. Hope you are enjoying it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is mainly the point of view of the creatures. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The second figure casually walked over to the door and slowly turned the handle. As soon as the door was open the first figure barged through and started to swipe it's knife fingers through the air. The second figure turned on the lights and noticed they were in an empty room.

They walked over to the window and saw the two brothers, running as quickly as they could, to their car. The wind gently blew through the fur of the first creature and across their faces. The half breed nearly jumped out the window after them but was stopped by the other figure.

"Don't worry. You'll be getting them tomorrow. Those Winchester's." The tall figure with the yellow eyes, said to the creature.

The creature gave a grunting screech in reply as it stepped back from the window.

"Get the other Vamons ready for an attack tomorrow, but wait for my command. Then get one of you to follow that car and find out where the two brothers are staying. Then come back as soon as you find out and tell me and the army." The demon slyly ordered the creature.

The creature then silently slid out of the room and vanished into the darkness of the hallway. The demon was left in the room by himself, staring out the window, thinking of how this was going to turn out. He then turned away with an evil grin on his face and stealthily walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The demon then headed off in the direction of the out of bounds room, filled with the candles. After a few minutes he got to the room and was greeted by all the Vamons standing around the edge of the room in a circle.

"Master, we are ready and waiting for your command." The half-breed he told earlier to go, said as it stepped forwards.

"Good. Have you sent one to keep an eye on the two brothers?" The demon asked.

"Yes, master."

"Excellent work." The demon praised the creature.

* * *

Meanwhile the Winchesters' were driving back to the hotel Sam had been staying at, down a road surrounded by trees on both sides. It was like a dark fog covering the trees so they couldn't see the dark shadowy figure running alongside in the trees, following the two of them. They younger Winchester then pulled the car over into a car park outside a hotel. He then quickly got out and started to help his brother after he had grabbed their bags. The Vamon had been hiding in the trees nearby keeping it's red eyes fixed on the youngest brother.

"Oh I forgot to say I'm on the second floor. I could get it changed to the ground floor if you want." The creature heard Sam say to his brother.

"I would prefer to be on the ground floor. I am so glad we are away from there, but we can't just let them stay there, feeding off those innocent patients. Can we hurry up and get in, I'm tired and cold." The older Winchester replied to the younger one with a yawn.

The creature watched the two brothers walk into the hotel and then they were out of sight. The half-breed crept closer so that he could see and hear the two brothers. He saw them talking to the receptionist about changing their room. He heard the male receptionist tell them that room seven was free as a couple had just left earlier that day.

'Excellent. I know where they are staying. I think I should report back to my master.' The creature thought to itself as it then ran back in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

While the creature was following the Winchesters, the demon had been telling the other Vamons what he wanted them to do.

"So I want you to bring the younger brother, Sam, to me alive. I don't care much about what you do to the older one, Dean, but I would prefer him to be alive so I can put him through so much pain. When our friend comes back with information on where they are hiding so you can get ready to attack. Now I need to do the files on a missing patient, stupid humans won't realise or care if you sign the right papers." The demon eerily said as he slid out of the room.

After an hour the demon came back to the candle lit room and waiting for him was the Vamon out on the assignment.

"Master, I found out where they are hiding. It's a hotel a few miles north of here." The creature said pitifully, as though it was a lesser being, to the demon.

"Excellent. Everyone, you'll be attacking at three. Now until then you will wait at the hide out. When I come you **will** be ready to move out." The demon ordered the Vamons like they were his army of soldiers.

The creatures all simultaneously nodded with a bow as they were then suddenly gone out the secret door into their lair, which was hidden in the nearby trees.

The demon was left alone once again with the candles flickering more rapidly as the wind blew in from the open door. The creations were so silent you couldn't even hear them running through the grass or even stepping on one of the many twigs on the ground. The only noise was the gentle creaking of the trees as they swayed in the wind. The demon angrily walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

The creatures' lair was a huge cave hidden away in the trees not far from the entrance to the park. The entrance was slightly hidden by some bushes. The large, round, rocky entrance led to a circular room with unusual pictures and symbols drawn on the walls. In the middle of the room was a reasonably sized fire, which the Vamons all stood around in a circle. Originally there were about twenty but now there were two less.

The biggest of them stood forwards, while all the others sat down, and said "We aren't getting the Winchester brothers because our master wants us to, we are doing it in memory of our two brothers, which they slaughtered. It is to settle our anger and revenge. We will take them alive but will torture the one called Dean, as he killed first. Then we will take them to our master and watch him torture them."

There was a loud cheer from the rest of the tribe in agreement with, who was soon to be, their group leader. Then the creature gave the family their orders for what they were really going to do.

"We will lull our master into a false sense of security, that we are still his followers, his worshipers. Afterwards we will go after the brothers, like we are ordered to, but will settle our revenge first. After the master is done with them, we will attack him to set ourselves free," The creature said as there was another roar of agreement, "We deserve to live free. We will not kill others unless our life depends on it and it is absolutely necessary." He said as part of his speech before they all yelled in agreement again.

After a few moments of celebrating the half-breed family all calmed down and started to get some rest, so that they were ready for the attack on the Winchesters' and on the demon for their freedom.

* * *

**An unusual Chapter but hope you enjoyed it. Please press the pretty button and leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya. Back to Sammy And Dean. Enjoy it anyway. Hopefully updating The Alternate Ending soon (to any reader who are also reading this).**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Dean? What bed do you want?" Sam asked his injured brother, as he first entered their new room and held the door open for him.

"Um. I'll have this one." Dean answered as he first tried out the beds, to see which one was more comfortable, which he then chose.

"We need to get some sleep. I think tomorrow we should leave this hotel. Then again we need to save those people and stop those creatures. But I still think we should move to a different place." Sam told his brother as he dumped the bags down on the floor.

"Yeah, Good thinking. Coz if they already know where you have been staying then they could come. I'm tired, so how about we leave tomorrow morning, OK?" Dean said as he made himself comfortable on his bed, then relaxed backwards into his pillows.

"Yeah. Hey man, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about getting this all started and for not realising it earlier." Sam said as he sat down on his own bed, facing his brother who was lying down on his back.

"Hey, No chick flick moments." Dean said seriously, but in a mocking way, as he put his hand up to stop him from saying anymore.

Sam let a quick smile flash across his face before he went back to acting normal. He sat down thinking of the next move in his plan while Dean had fallen asleep. After a while his eyelids started getting heavy and slowly started to get more and more closed. Eventually he was so tired he fell backwards into a deep sleep.

* * *

_There was the silent sound of footsteps creeping up to their room, then they stopped just outside the door. Then there was the sound of whispers as the figures, which the footsteps belonged to, started to talk._

_"Do we have to do this? They only did what we are trying to do, you know, stay alive and be free." One of the voices said with regret in it's voice._

_"If we don't do this then we will never be free." Another voice answered._

_"I still think this is ridiculous. Doing a job for our master who we are later going to kill, then to run away." The first voice answered back._

_"Shut up. You always moan at anything. This is our plan and we are going to do it. Now hurry up and smash the door down." The second voice replied louder._

_The door then flew off the hinges into the room they were talking outside. At the same time the windows were smashed and the dark figures started jumping in and bustling through the door. They had entered and surrounded the two men lying on the beds._

_At the same time as the smashing in, the youngest man sat up on the bed. He looked around the room and there was hardly an space not covered by these creatures. He glanced across at his brother who surprisingly hadn't woken up. He shouted his name but there was no movement. After admitting defeat from shouting at his brother to wake up, he had a better idea to take his shoe off, as he had fallen asleep with his clothes on, and lob it at him. While doing this the figures didn't move a muscle, they just stood there staring at him._

_"Huh? What the hell?" The older brother said after waking up from the impact of the shoe hitting his head, to then be startled by seeing more of those creatures surrounding them._

_"We **are** sorry to do this. Dean?" The creature asked, making sure it was talking to the right person._

_"Sorry for what? Waking me up? Well I guess I could forgive you." He joked back at the creatures around him._

_"No. Us Vamons need to be freed so you and your brother need to come with us, to our master. If you don't we were told to use force, especially on you." The second creature said._

_"Well I'm sorry but me and my brother will have to refuse your kind offer." Dean cockily said back._

_"Fine, but just remember, Sammy, this was your brother's fault." The second creature said as it jerked its head when it was talking to Sam._

_The creatures then piled onto Dean with their knife fingers, and picked him up on them as they walked out the room. They then knocked Sam unconscious._

* * *

Sam sat up in a cold sweat after yet again another vision. He quickly looked at his watch and noticed it was two fifteen. He glanced across at his brother who was still there with his right hand under the bottom pillow, it was encase of an unexpected guest so he always had his knife at the ready, and lying down on his front in a black shirt and boxers. 

'Vamons? That was what they called themselves. Wait they said they wanted to be free. If I can remember the time then maybe I could think of a way to help them, and persuade them to accept my help. My watch. When I was taking off my shoe I swear it said quarter past three.' Sam quickly got up and started to pack all their stuff again.

"Hey! Dean!" He shouted at his brother, as he pushed him hard on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing Sammy?" Dean sleepily replied as he slowly sat up on his bed.

"I had a vision, a revelation. The Vamons are coming and will be here in about an hour. We need to either go now or stay and help them." Sam quickly said as he was paced from one side of the room to the other.

"Slow down. Vamons? Help them? Would you tell me what this is all about?" Dean said as he was more awake.

"Oh, right. Well in my vision those creatures came. They said they were called Vamons and that they needed us so that they could be free. So all they wanted was to be free. They are coming tonight at about quarter past three and I was thinking that we could help them." Sam said as his short speech.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not helping these creatures after they nearly killed me. Anyway why do they need us?" Dean replied back more alert of what Sam was talking about.

"I don't know why they need us because you went and got yourself killed before I could find out. But before you died, they did say something about their master needing us so they could become free." The younger brother told Dean.

"Well it wasn't my fault I got myself killed in your vision." Dean answered back trying not to sound bad for getting himself killed.

"I know, I was only joking. Anyway one of the Vamons clearly didn't want to kill us but they must really want to be free. I still think we should help them." Sam pleaded his brother.

"If this doesn't work then we're dead, you do know that?"

"Yeah I do, but trust me."

There was a few moments quiet after Sam said about trust. A few days ago it was Dean saying how he should trust him.

"I do trust you, Sammy." Dean answered after giving a inner laugh to the thought, "So what is your idea to help these 'Vamons'?"

"I was thinking of just talking to them."

"Just talking? Well tell me if that all works out." Dean said before he got up and started searching for a weapon.

"Dean?!" Sam shouted.

"What? I'm not just going to stay here and let them kill me again." He angrily spat back at his brother.

"Fine. I'll do this by myself. After all they did say they wanted me here alone in the first place." The younger brother bravely spoke back at the older one.

"No! I've had it up to here, with you thinking you are so brave and strong that you can do things on your own and running away." The eldest brother shouted while he raised his hand up in line with his forehead.

"I think you should go outside, while I sort out something for when they get here." Sam said with a lowered voice as he turned away from Dean. He couldn't bare to look in his brother's eyes.

"Fine! I'll probably be more use not being here, as I'll be outside in my car." Dean sulkily replied.

He quickly got dressed into some clothes from his bag then he barged past his brother, and left through the door. He had walked over to the trunk of his car and was getting some weapons encase it all went wrong. No matter how angry they got with each other, they did care. Later he was sitting in his car listening to Metallica, while he was keeping an eye out for their 'unexpected guests'. It was then about three o'clock when he saw the first of the creatures creeping across the car park to the hotel. He turned off the music to make sure he wouldn't get heard.

After he was sure the last of them had gone past, he then got out of the car. He stealthily snuck into the building behind the Vamons. He kept telling himself 'Sammy can do this. This is just a precaution.' As he held the gun in his right hand and the dagger, with the blade facing downwards, in the other.

* * *

During the time Dean was in the car, Sam had gotten back onto his bed pretending to be asleep. He suddenly heard the whispers of the creatures talking to one another outside his room. 

"Do we have to do this? They only did what we are trying to do, you know, stay alive and be free." The first voice said, just like in his vision.

"If we don't do this then we will never be free." The familiar sound of the second voice argued back.

"I still think this is ridiculous. Doing a job for our master who we are later going to kill, then to run away." The first voice answered back.

"Shut up. You always moan at anything. This is our plan and we are going to do it. Now hurry up and smash the door down." The second voice replied louder.

Sam sat up just before the door and windows were smashed. The creatures bustled into the room and were surprised to see Sam calmly watching them enter the room. They looked around with confused looks on their dark, shadowy faces, it was probably about where Dean was. The largest of the creatures stepped forwards and bent down, looking eye to eye with Sam.

"Where is your brother?" The Vamon leader asked calmly, but eerily.

"You first tell me why you need me." Sam bravely answered back.

"Who says that **we** need you?" The creature said as he stood up straight.

"OK, I'll rephrase it. Why does your master need me?"

"Oh yes. I forgot you were the special one. So, where is Dean?"

* * *

**Sorry. Had to end it like that. Now please press the special button and leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Now the Next Chapter. Should be updating The Alternate Ending soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Most of the Vamons had now clambered into the Winchesters room. Dean had watched them all run into the building and around it to their room window, that was before he followed them in. He peered around the corner down the corridor where their room was. There were two creatures standing at the doorway, facing the inside of the room. He could hear his brother talking to the creatures.

"So, where is Dean?" was the main thing he was able to hear.

The two creatures at the doorway eventually went inside the room and kept their backs to the corridor. Dean silently snuck up behind the creatures and stood outside the room near the doorway, so that he could hear clearer what they were talking about.

"Well I was asleep until about five minutes before you broke the door down and smashed the windows, so he probably went out for a drink. He hates being stuck inside." He heard Sam answer back to the creatures.

"Anyway, we don't need him. We'll just have to say that we had to kill him as he wouldn't co-operate with us." The same creature's voice replied.

"Oh yeah, because your 'master' wants me." Sam cockily said back to the Vamons.

"Yes we do. We want to be free so would you please come with us." The first voice from earlier, said quietly.

"I can help. Me and my brother could help set you free. That way no-one gets hurt apart from your master." Sam suddenly sounded serious when he spoke to the Vamons.

"I told you they would help." The first creature told the second one.

"How do we know you won't just do this to find a way to kill us?" The leader asked Sam.

"Well why exactly do you want to be free? Then I'll tell you if it is a reasonable reason to help you." Sam said as he got up off the bed.

"We want to get away and run. Just being so close to freedom, just to have it taken away by our master, it's terrible." The shy creature answered.

"What are you going to do afterwards though? I mean, don't you eat…living things." He said after searching for the right words to say.

"Yeah we do. But we have learnt how to survive on that rubbish you call food."

"Well I guess that means I'll be helping you. Dean you don't have to hide around the corner, you can come in." Sam shouted out to him.

He peered around the corner to see about ten pairs of red eyes staring at him and one pair of brown eyes which belonged to his brother.

"Hey, how did you know I was there?"

"Well you wouldn't just leave me to all the glory, or let me die if it all went wrong."

He walked over to his younger brother's side and gave him a brotherly punch on the shoulder, which jogged him partially off balance. Sam quickly gave a smirk of laughter to his brother who in return just grinned.

"So you promise not to kill any people?" insensitively asked as he broke the silence and looked around at all the Vamons.

"Yes we do. We also would like to thank you for helping us and that we will try to protect you as much as we can." The uncertain Vamon said, trying to sound braver than he was.

"Well ain't that good. Ain't that a good deal, eh Sammy, eh everybody." The older brother cockily said to his brother and all the Vamons in the room.

After saying this he got uncertain glares from everyone. He then felt bad about what he said so he looked away. He thought it was probably better if Sam did all the talking and compromising.

"So, what was your plan?" Sam asked.

"We were going to get you and take you to our master. We were then going to kill him while he was distracted with you. Sorry but you would have died. Now there are eighteen of us Vamons so we guessed that would be enough to overpower him. Now you two have joined so that makes twenty. Our plan for you was to torture you for killing our brothers…"

"Great. So not only were we going to get killed by their, 'master', we were going to get tortured," Dean said with a cocky laugh, "OK, I'll just shut up now," as he did a zip action over his lips and sat down on his bed.

"I don't think that would work. The only thing I know that really kills them, we don't have. Although we could do an exorcism on the demon." Sam said to change the subject.

"Well our thought was that because we are part demon, that will make us able to kill him." The Vamon leader answered back.

"That may work but just in case, we will get an exorcism ready. What time is your master expecting us?" The younger brother asked.

"Near sunrise. He is expecting you to be either unconscious or to come willingly, tied up." The shy creature answered.

"I will come willingly, so I can quickly read the exorcism. But I think Dean should go unconscious." Sam said with a smile only to get kicked in the back of his knees by his brother, which made him nearly collapse onto the floor, so he quickly swung his head around and gave a glare that could kill in return.

He slowly got up level, then turned to face the Vamon leader. Some of the smaller creatures had been giggling at the arguments between the two brothers, like they were children. The Vamon leader then put up a hand for silence which they all understood as the room suddenly went quiet. Sam then stepped out of reach of his brother, just to be on the safe side.

The creatures' knife fingers glinted in the moonlight, which was slowly fading away from the sky. The sun was steadily making it's way around as it was nearing dawn.

"It is time to go. Should I knock your brother out now?" A different creature asked Sam as it stepped forwards, it had a very feminine voice so it must have been one of the sisters the creature earlier, spoke about.

"No thanks. I'd rather pretend to be unconscious at least." Dean quickly replied from his seat on the bed.

"This means you will still have to be carried." The female Vamon replied.

"Oh Man. This is so degrading." He sighed as he put his face in his hands.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. He quickly dodged an angry kick from his brother.

"Whatever you do, don't slice me with those fingers of yours." The older brother said, as he got up and pointed towards the creature that was getting ready to carry him.

Sam had ties himself up with some rope, but not too tight, so he could easily break free. The female Vamon was holding onto the rope, pretending to pull him along. Dean had finally chosen to be unconscious. Actually he didn't decide, Sam just knocked him out as he was complaining so much. The unconscious brother was now slung over the shy Vamon's shoulder.

Sam grabbed their dad's old journal and left a bookmark on the page with the exorcism on it. He shoved it in a pocket in his jacket, with his hands still tied up. He nodded towards the leader to show he was ready to go.

The creatures then all piled out of the room through the door. The receptionist still wasn't there so they luckily got out without getting caught and questioned.

They slowly went into the darkness again, with one brother slung over a creature's shoulder and the other one tied up, talking to the creature in the lead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please press the button at the bottom and then leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back again. Hope you enjoy this story. Getting closer to the end. The Alternate Ending is about to have the 3****rd**** one up, hopefully.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"So, uh, what's it actually like in hell?" was the first question Sam asked the Vamon leader.

"It's terrible. One of the darkest places in the world. There aren't really any words that can describe it properly." he answered quieter than normal.

"So you are happy to be out here?"

"Yes. It's so calm and wonderful. Life as well, actually able to see it moving and breathing and, well, living. It's just amazing." he replied, happily for once.

"How long were you there for? And how long have you been out?"

"We were there until about five years ago. I was there for twenty years, which is the longest any of us have been there. I was first. Some of us were only there for ten to thirteen years. We only had one day of freedom. One day then we were brought back to killing for no reason." he answered sounding really down and upset.

They trundled on through the forest to the hospital they had escaped from just yesterday. The journey back, for the creatures, took longer than the journey there, as they couldn't run at Vamonic speed because of the two human brothers in tow. They carried on their trek through the forest for over half an hour until they eventually got near the hospital. Dean was still unconscious but was expected to wake up at about the same time they were meeting the demon.

The group all put on their game faces; Sam's was he came willingly so that they wouldn't kill his brother, the leader's was that he was pleased with what he had achieved, the other creatures were also to be pleased with what they have done, and Dean's was to be unconscious which he acted very well as he was fully committed to his part, even if it was unwillingly.

The creatures took them over to the secret door to the out of bounds room at the hospital. When they got to the door the demon was already waiting with it open. He stepped backwards as the leader walked through first, then the shy creature carrying Dean, then the female who was pulling the rope Sam was attached to and finally the rest of them came in. Already waiting in the room were the other eight Vamons. Dean had been slung onto the ground by the side of a table in the centre of the room which had candles on top of it. Sam came in staring at the demon giving evil glares of hatred and of how much he despised him.

"Well done. You have actually achieved your target perfectly, for once. For the first time you have done _**exactly **_as I said and for this I will let you have the luxury of seeing me torture these two for all the things they have done." the demon spoke as a huge sinister grin wiped across his candle lit face.

"I'm gonna kill you son of a bitch!" Sam spat out at the creature's master, he did this as he needed to buy more time until Dean woke up.

"You really think so Sammy? I don't think you have the guts to kill me, after all, this is just a body I needed." the master answered back.

"You just wait and see."

"I won't have to. You'll be dead before then."

"Really. How?" Sam questioned the demon.

"That would be helping if I told you that."

"Well if you're gonna kill me anyway, does it really matter?"

"I got to let you think you have a fighting chance of surviving. It would be boring just to see you die without a fight."

"Well now you've told me that, I'll just be boring and not give you the pleasure of dying with a fight." Sam answered with a brave smile.

"You would, wouldn't you Sammyboy. Oh well, I'm sure when Dean wakes up you'll think differently." the demon nastily answered back, as he turned away to a table against the wall with knives and other instruments of torture on it.

He picked up a knife and gently placed his finger on the tip of the blade as he spun it around in an anti-clockwise motion. He turned back facing the two Winchesters with an evil grin on his face. Sam honestly was afraid of what the demon was thinking of doing and that this whole plan could go wrong. The demon forced him down onto his knees, next to his unconscious brother.

Dean then started to come around. At that moment the demon became distracted by the Vamon leader picking a fight with a weaker Vamon, that didn't come along with them to the hotel. Sam took this opportunity to slip out of his bindings around his wrists and grab his dad's journal from his jacket. Dean quickly sat up putting one hand on his head. He grabbed his knife from his leg and his gun from the back of his trousers. He stood up next to his brother, getting ready to protect him, but firstly gave him a sarcastic glare saying, 'thanks for knocking me out'. Sam noticed this and gave a smile as he began to read the exorcism.

"Regna atera, contaté dao," he started to chant.

Dean was now in the thick of the fight. The Vamons had now started to pile up on the demon, slicing into him as much as they could, but none succeeding. The demon had grabbed hold of Dean's gun and had it aiming at his heart. As a bullet was fired the shy Vamon dived in front and took the bullet. There was a loud thud as he hit the floor, not moving. Dean used that time carefully and was able to get his gun back. There was so much going on in the room that no-one else noticed the weak, shy Vamon, lying on the floor, with Dean crouched beside him.

A while after Sam had started saying the exorcism, the black misty object came out of the mouth of the demon and exited through the floor, as it was returned to hell. Sam looked around the room for his brother and noticed him crouched on the floor, next to a black lifeless body. He ran over to his brother's side and noticed it was the shy Vamon's body.

"What happened?" Sam asked his brother.

"This brave Vamon dived in front of me to take a bullet and save me." Dean replied with sadness, trying to be hidden, in his voice.

"Well if he was like the others then this shouldn't hurt him, he should get back up."

"He was special. He was the last one made when it started to go wrong. He was created with a touch of human in him. We were unsure how it got into his DNA but he became more human than vampire and demon. Brother's and sisters, a grave loss has occurred. Adam, our brother has died we will take a…" the Vamon leader started but cut off.

Adam was starting to stir around on the floor. He opened his eyes and the two Winchesters actually noticed that they were more brown than red. He slowly sat up and stared around at everyone who was looking at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked them.

"We thought you were dead." a few replied at the same time.

"You don't think I was going to leave you to all the glory and freedom." he replied with a joke.

Dean laughed at that, while thinking of how much that sounded like him. All three of them got up onto their feet and started to smile to everyone. Dean patted his hand on Adam's left shoulder as a sign of 'thank you' and that he was brave all along, it just took real courage to show it.

"We would all like to thank you for helping us be free today." the leader spoke out.

"It's OK. Just promise us you won't kill living people, because if you do we know how to find you." Dean said in a joking sort of way.

"We promise." they all replied.

"What? What happened?" the now un-possessed doctor started to say.

Just as he started to wake up they all ran away into the forest. Dean and Sam were left in the room watching them disappear silently into the darkness. When they noticed the doctor beginning to wake up they quickly looked at each other with worried faces then back to the doctor.

"You had a blackout and we came to see if you were OK. Do you remember anything that happened?" Sam asked in his usual caring way.

"I don't remember anything." he replied with worry.

"Well as you go back to work people may talk to you about things you don't remember, like weird black objects in people who then went into major surgery. Don't worry, but it would probably be best to transfer away from this hospital." Sam explained.

"Who are you two?" he warily asked.

"We are just two people who thought you might need some help, so I would advise you to take our advice." Dean blurted out, only to receive a glare from his younger brother.

"Fine, OK, OK." the doctor said as he got up off of the floor.

He brushed himself down then walked out of the room before first saying thank you. Once again the brothers were left in a room full of candles and freaky symbols everywhere. They both snuck away out of the secret door and back on there way to the hotel.

* * *

**I thought that was a nice way to end the penultimate chapter. Writing up last chapter at this moment so should be up soon. If you know the exorcism he reads please leave it in a review and I would thank you so much. Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The finale and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews so far. R&R please. Now on with the final chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

The two Winchester brothers made their way through the forest back the way they came. Dean was following Sam's lead, as he was unconscious when they went. This led to him giving a brotherly punch on Sam's shoulder. The younger brother grabbed his shoulder and glared at him, showing his pain.

"OW! What was that for?" he yelled at Dean.

"Knocking me out," he answered back while Sam smiled, holding back a laugh, "yeah, you find it funny, but it hurt like hell."

"It was method acting. Also you wouldn't come peacefully, so measures were taken so you wouldn't blow our mission." Sam replied with a pleased grin on his face.

They both gave in. They were too tired to keep on bickering with each other. Dean was still in a bit of pain from his operation, which he hated to think that the demon could have been the one doing the work on him, but he ignored it and carried on his way.

Every now and then they saw a black figure run past them and quickly smile and wave before vanishing in the shadows. The sun came down through the trees and lit up their way ahead. Everything seemed to be OK so far.

Through the few trees ahead, they could see the hotel. Dean quickly ran over to his car as he had forgotten to lock it, also to see how much damage it had got and how he was going to fix it. Sam had started to walk to the entrance, so he could go to his room and crash out on his bed and get some proper sleep, which he wanted so badly. After Dean had finished checking his car he then ran after Sam as he was heading towards the building.

He caught up with his little brother and started to casually walk, with his hands in his pockets, beside him. As they entered the reception the receptionist had a shocked look on his face, most likely because he never saw them leave the building. They both gave a smile for hello before walking off to their room. The door was still broken and lying on the floor and smashed glass was on the carpet, where the windows used to be. After actually seeing how bad the room was they decided it was best to go somewhere else before they got caught for the smashed up room. Packing up all of their stuff, they hardly spoke to each other about the events that had happened over the past few days. After all their equipment was securely packed away, they went to the reception to pay for their room with a false credit card.

The receptionist was surprised to be given a wad of cash. They both gave guilty grins, which made him get suspicious, before they hurried out of the building. He quickly ran out from behind the desk to go and examine their room, to see the reason why he was given a very large tip.

Outside the two brothers heard the man shouting and could see him at the window with his arm flailing in the air with anger. They couldn't control their laughter, watching the man getting more and more angry and swearing and cursing more was funny.

Dean popped the trunk open before they slung their bags in. Afterwards they got into the car to drive to a safer place, far away. Dean still couldn't get over the idea that he had saved a whole new species, and that just now Sam gave away all of his money that he earned hustling pool.

The eldest Winchester thought it would be good to go to Bobby's house while he fixed up his car again. Luckily the radio still worked, so he shoved a Black Sabbath cassette in and had the words to Paranoid blaring out in the car.

* * *

A few days had passed and outside a hut, in a scrap yard full of old cars and trucks, in South Dakota; Dean was just finishing up fixing the slashes made on his car. Somehow he still got oil on his shirt, even though he was only fixing the trunk and the bonnet. 

Sam walked out of the small house into the sunlight, nearly getting blinded by the strength of the light, as it was darker in Bobby's house. Keeping his head down, he walked over to his brother's side to see how he was getting on.

"Woo. Yeah, there's my baby. After a week of being a mess you're all better." Dean yelled, which startled Sam, as he patted his car lovingly.

"So we're ready to go now?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah we are!" the eldest Winchester replied excited with a huge smile on is face.

"Great. Bobby said he has a job that we could do."

"OK. But first, I want to get something to eat. I'm thinking of a cheeseburger, hhhmmm, haven't had one in a while." Dean thought out loud.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna tell Bobby we're leaving now," Sam said before he went back into the hut.

A few minutes later he came back out with their bags full of equipment and clothes. Dean opened the trunk ready but quickly snatched his bag from his brother's grasp. He opened it up and pulled out another shirt, that was cleaner than the one he was wearing now, and quickly changed into it. He slung the bag into the trunk with Sam's and slammed it down, but not too hard. Dean entered the driver's seat with Sammy sitting next to him.

"I'm so glad to be driving you again," the eldest Winchester said affectionately as he rubbed the dashboard gently.

Sam rolled his eyes with a slight shake of his head. Dean pulled the Impala out of the yard and back onto the all familiar back roads of South Dakota.

* * *

It was now night and it had begun to rain, as the Winchesters drove up to a small cafe called the Sunnyside Diner. Dean was listening to Foreplay/Long time by Boston as he parked the car. 

"Hey! Don't forget the extra onions this time," Dean said as he handed Sam the cash for the food.

"Dude. I'm the one who's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions," Sam replied after he took the money from him, and got a cheeky grin from his brother.

"Hey! See If They've got any pie," Dean quickly said before Sam shut the door with a disapproving look on his face, "Bring me some pie!" he shouted out, hoping he would hear him, "Buy me some pie" Dean said as he flicked the lever for the windscreen wipers and then relaxed backwards into his seat.

Everything was going fine; listening to music, getting a cheeseburger and maybe a pie, his brother safe, nothing could go wrong. For now.

* * *

**And this ends at the beginning of All Hell Breaks Loose part 1. Hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writing this. Please leave reviews, all are welcome. Help with any things wrong with this ending or any other part you think could be improved are all welcome. Thank you all for reading, and an extra thank you for all those people who reviewed. If anyone wants to help me finish up with The Alternate Ending, just leave it in a review and I'll send you what I have. Hope Season 3 is as good as it sounds. **


End file.
